User talk:Dream Focus
Archives: 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 Welcome Welcome to the Gantz wikia. Never hesitate to say what's on your mind. Please discuss any massive changes before you do them, and never try to delete an article just because its short or you don't like it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Improvements and the like Hey dream, Im Salubri im a admin over at the bleach wiki. There is a few of us there that are fans of Gantz. I myself have read through it to the current chapter within the span of 2 days. I was looking around the wiki and what not and was wondering if you needed some serious overhauling help. I know you have done most of the content and what not, I was just wondering if you wanted to take it to the next level. I commonly deal in referencing material, template creation and the like come over to bleach wiki and you can see for yourself the kind of work that i do. The majority of templates are my creation and can be used here as well. Creating a background theme and all that can be done eventually too. The layouts and what not can also be greatly organized as well. Let me know if your interested.-- Salubri :Adding references to what chapters thing were revealed in may be useful to some I suppose. If you want to do that fine. People just edit as they see fit, and its fine, as long as they aren't destroying other people's work or adding in empty sections into dozens of articles that will never be filled. Had a lot more editors around in years past than recently. The series is coming to a close now, so I don't know how many new articles can be created, people having made them for about everything imaginable already. If you see something that needs to be done, and feel like doing it, just go for it. By background theme, you mean the background image? If you want to change that, show me the new one you are suggesting changing it to first. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ok and what about the templates and layout or do u want me to just show you on a character page.--Salubri Hey! I was looking at the main page and its a bit messy. Would you like me to help you out with it? XGlass Reflection (talk) 18:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :You can make a replacement page you think shows all the information but in a nicer format if you want. Then link to it once you are done. User talk:XGlass Reflection/main [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi there, its been a while since I have been fully active here I know. You do remember me don't you. But to get to the point now, now that the series has ended I intend to become very active here again. To be precise I am going to be making an chapter page a day. Not only will a make a full complete chapter page, I will also update all pages related to it. And make new character pages if need be. Check out my recent edits to see how I work. However there is one other thing I want to do while working on the chapters and that is update everything that can, to do this however I need admin rights. Which prompts me the question , could you please make me an admin, it would really help me out in helping this wikia out. You have been the lone admin for this wiki a very long time. Let me help you. My edits and dedication to this wikia should speak for themselves. So please make me an admin. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I'll look through the options and find the thing to click to make that happen. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) new pages In case you start wondering. I will eventually fill in all the pages, I am making. Once I am done with the chapters I will do movies and arcs. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:54, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Biggest site problem The biggest problem on the site is that the page for the mission and the corresponding alien(s) are the same. Every alien and every misison should have its own page. So instead of doing two chapters I will work on that during the weekend. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Is there any information about the aliens outside the missions though? Can you have an article about the mission without mentioning what the aliens were like? And can you talk about the aliens without mentioning the details of the mission? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Creationg templates is tiring After a long night I finally created an alien template and a mission template. Please tell me if you think their, fine, great or perfect. I have also made pages for both the adult and kid onion aliens and I renamed all mission pages. Tomorrow I am going to seperate the alien part of the mission pages from the mission pages and create alien pages. However I have one small question wether we should call those who are forced to hunt aliens: hunters, players or participants which I prefer. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Are they called by any official name in the Gantz manual or other official publications? What about in the video game? I don't see the point of having the aliens mentioned outside of their mission, if there isn't really anything known about them. When you get the missions like the Dinosaur mission, what do you say? Just list every single thing there, and have the story of the mission spread out through all those enemies? I don't think that's going to work. If you could figure out how to make a working template for the episode or chapter list that'd be something truly useful. I tried many times to just import the ones from Wikipedia, but never got it working. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :The point is the fact that this is a wikia and not a group of articles on wikipedia. Wikipedia templates will always go wonky on wikia's. That is why I use other wikia templates as a basis. A wikia's job is to give clear, destinct, easy access information. Jumbeling the mission together with the aliens makes for a poor and confusing read. It also cause multpile pages for the same mission as is the case with the italian/romen statute mission and the nurarihiyon and dinosaur/kappa. The mission pages as they are are terribly unorginezed and unnecessary difficult to read. Seperating them creates clearity, easy access and specified information about one thing. After I am done with seperating them I will look into the episode and chapter lists. OnePieceNation (talk) 09:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Character Names I've noticed that many of the character pages were lacking the characters true names and/or info boxes. Some of them were slapped with a label such as "AmericanG1" or "SoliGirl2". However, now that most of their full or entire true names have come out, I took the liberty of renaming and editing them for accuracy. I still can't find the name for AmericanG4, so if anyone knows it I'd appreciate you notifying me. Also, if anyone could translate the manual for better accuracy, I like to know that, too. Orochidayu (talk) 23:22, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission&diff=13492&oldid=12690 I didn't realize they had names at all, or that they were listed anywhere. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess you've never heard of the Gantz Manual. It contains extensive information and other tidbits on the setting, characters, weapons, aliens, and more. It's a data book of sorts. Some of the anime section was scanned and translated into English, but for some reason they stopped. There's an article about the manual on this site. --Orochidayu (talk) 06:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I heard about it and have a copy, but it wasn't translated that far. I guess people add to the translation over the years somewhat. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Besty17 I have just changed Besty17's block from indefinite to 2weeks, since he needs to be unblocked to be able to adopt this wiki http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Galactik_Football_Wiki. I personally believe in second, third and fourth chances, so I wouldn't mind him making a second effort to become and editor here as long as he can accept mine and your decisions about stuff. He personally said he doesn't feel like editing here anymore, which is fine by me. I think we should keep him unblocked but if you disagree feel free to block him again in 4 weeks after having giving him the time to adopt his wiki. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. I just argued in places with her, she refusing to stop doing certain things even after I specifically said to. Not just our discussion here on my talk page that took place. She even carried the argument over to another wikia and claimed it wasn't an argument, refusing to admit she did anything wrong. Don't think I can let someone like that back in ever. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Besty is a male but you probably didn't know it >_> 16:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::<_< 03:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) *I explained the entire issue at the adoption request page, and linked to various examples of problems with the person. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Galactik_Football_Wiki On August 26, 2013 the request was closed. You'll have to email the administrator if you want them to reconsider. The category was changed from "Adoption requests" to "Complete request". [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Content The category content is mostly used on primary pages, like category pages, pages with lists on them and pages with questions and answers on them like here. Basically it is the final listing category. A chapter can be categorized under chapters/manga chapters an episode can be categorized under episodes and characters under characters. But eventually you will have pages who won't fit into nice categories like that and then content is used, we could however make the category lists and limit the number of times, content is necessary. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC)